Untold Secerets
by RawR-MeansILoveYouInDinosaur
Summary: Miley and joe are going strong but what happens when Miley betrays him will he love her again.Moe Aka RosesBetweenTheThorns
1. how it all started

**Untold Secerets**

**disclamer:I don't own anybody but leila!!**

**A/N NO FLAMES FRIST FANFICTION STORY!! and thanks to OhMyJonasTheyAreHot for encourageing me to write this story.**

**Mileys P.O.V.**

**It had been three months since tour had ended and I told kevin that I was Hannah. To this day I'm happy I did that and Two months ago at exactly 5'o' clock Joe Jonas asked me out.The only delema is that I really like Nick to so I'm so confused.Yesterday I talked to kevin about it and he said if Nick asks me out when I'm Hannah just say let me think; then tell Joe about the hannah secert. Then tell Nick sorry i can't. But I have other plans!**

**Kevins P.O.V.**

**I glad Miley still is happy other than when she came to me in tears yesterday.So Now i have to go pick up Leila for our date. **

**leilas P.o.v.**

**Kevin looked very glum when he came over to my house to pick me up."hey leils"Kevin greeted as he opened the door for me.i replied"kev is some thing wrong. Kevin snapp back to this world!" "Sorry".He replied. "whats wrong" I said. Kevin replied"Oh the usual...miles"I get it"I replied.Next time tell her to call me.K."**

**hannahs P.o.V.**

**"Why do we have to do another concert?"i mumbled. say that again i heard three people behind me say. I know they get so annoying.they replied. what the heck guys!You guys are annoying.**

**come on people on be nice remeber no flames and be honest.!! please review!!**


	2. confused

A/N thanks to everyone who read my story don't worry this ones going to be longer!!

Disclamer: I don't own the lyrics or any charcters but Leila.

chapter 2

After the concert

**Nicks P.O.V.**

"hey Hannah I wrote this song for you come with me to my dressing room and I'll play it for you"I said.hannah followed me. Two things the song and do you want to do the honors and be my girlfriend."yes!!"she said very excited.

.

"When You Look Me In The Eyes"

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,

To be with you again

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head up high,

And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms,

I know that it's forever.

I just gotta let you know,

I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh.

No P.O.V.

"Oh nick that was so sweet"Hannah said.I'll be right back she whipped herself around and tears started to form in her eyes and ran to Kevins dressing room.

She started to cry."Miles whats the matter."Kevin said."Kevin i have to break up with Nick ."Miley said."I thought you were going to say Joe he'd kill himself if you to break with him its a good thing your not.'' I'll use Hannah to break up with Nick that simple!!."Miley replied.

**Nicks P.O.V.(later after concert)**

As I strummmed my gutiar It remined me of Just Friends.

"Just Friends"

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

And if I had my way

We would talk and talk all day

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

When we used to be just friends

(when we used to be)

La la la la

La la la la (yeah)

La la la la (yeah)

When we used to be just friends.

''Fro bro what are you doing"Kevin said and did you write that song for Miley or Hannah."Mi--l--ey.I stuttered and then stoped crying. i heard a door shut and a quick note from Joe on my doorsaying.

_nick,_

_STAY AWAY FROM MY MY GIRLFRIEND!!_

_LOVE , _

_Joe _

**hope you liked the second chapter! sorry no leila in this chapter!REVIEW PLEASE!!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FIRST FAN FICTION NO FLAMES AND BE HONEST!!**


	3. all over her or not

hey guys hope who ever is reading this story you guys do review Please!!

Disclamer:I don't Own:Kevin,Lilly,Miley,Nick,Hannah,Joe,or lyrics!! I am adding Lilly to the story instead of leila!Or mckayla!

**Nicks P.O.V.**

"Why would I would I want Miley'' I Lied to Joe."Dude your a bad Lier very bad"Joe yelled.If you don't stay away from Miley she's Mine go ask Out mckayla for all I care just not Miley understand!"joe chill'' I yelled calmly."No nick get out of my sight right now I'm Finished with you stay away from miley or else Okay i'm really Mad Now LEAVE"Joe half snapped at Me and he accutally had to chill before our Parents came to check on us."fine" I snapped back back at joe. I ran to My room and started a new song I deecided to call it "Hollywood''

_"Hollywood"_

_As time was ticking_

_We were winning_

_And it all was going as planned_

_Politicians stand between the lines_

_Of making headlines, street signs_

_Saying you're going the wrong way_

_Fading faster now_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone_

_Fallen soldiers, all around us_

_But we're still standing strong_

_Embarrassing and contradicting_

_Cause now we're making headlines, primetime_

_Saying what a story!_

_Billboards, packed tours_

_Don't forget_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone_

_And game over, you're done_

_Out of left field we won_

_Pack our bags_

_Yeah, we'll run_

_Hollywood here we come_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

Why does being a Celebrite have to be so hard on my live It gets annoying at that I got a text message from McKayla (Mckayla will be Iclatized0

_hey Nick_

Hi mckayla

_Nick did you and joe get in a fight _

yeah how do you know

_Because oh just lookout the window in your room _

I didn't know you lived a cross from us

_well now you know _

hey mcKayla

_Yeah Nick_

do you want to go out with me?

_sure!_

Okay talk to you later

_Bye!_

after that I was glad That i did that!

**A/N review! **


	4. Tears and mistakes

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed and whoever wrote that nasty review i was clearly mad because I'm new to the site and this IS MY FIRST STORY!!**

**Disclamer:don't own any one!Or any thing!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_"One In A Million"_

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_Chorus:_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_But really great things happen_

_Trying to make things work_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_Chorus_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_Trying to make things work_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

_Bring-Bring_

_(Miley Iclated nick regular )_

_hello _

hi

_hey nick_

I need to talk to you

_Shoot._

I'm going out with McKayla

_What! Nick you know I hate her_

Just try to be nice pretend please I really like her

_Fine but whatever_

_Bye_

bye

At The Jonas Household

Mckaylas P.O.V.

I can't belive I'm going out with nick jonas. I feel like I'm perfect well I am! "Kayla , pay attenion "Nick wishpered. When I saw him kiss miley lightly on the head so i ran right up to joe and started to kiss him like there was no tomarrow I felt some thing But kinda felt bad but not really I mean first her and Nick now me and joe.Nah i'm not going to chase Nick to busy wait is he kissing back.

Joes P.O.V.

"what the heck McKayla"I screamed as I pushed her off my lap. I ran after miley."baby I didn't kiss back she was pushing me into her I feel so bad"I said and Miley broke down into tears.I saw a small note book fall out of her pocket of course I opened it then I found then lyrics to "when it hurts the most" by Cascada

"What Hurts The Most"

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

Chorus:

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

Chorus x2

I know nicks Mad to.

AN O drama and if you have any ideas PM them to me! review No FLAMES!! REVIEW PLEASE!

press the little button!


	5. Fight

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and for the support from OhMyJonasTheyAreHot! **

**Disclamer:I don't own anything but three webkinz!and I don't own Lyrics!**

**Joes P.O.V.**

I'm just so confused. miley and nick have been getting so close sneaking into rooms with each other I'm going to find out soon.As I picked up Mileys note book I looked at the back and i could only see her name and another one to!Inside was a whole bunch of lyrics by her (well hannah and miley!)** "**Old Blue Jeans","Rock Star","East Northumberland High","One In A Million", "Good And Broken", and so many other songs.Then Kevin comes out side "joe get in here!'he screamed."coming"I said back.I'm just wondering were Miley is she ran inside last time I saw her.

**Kevin P.O.V.**

"Nick went up stairs with Miley."I told Joe.So he just ran up there.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I went upstairs to see Nick and Miley kissing."What the heck Miley"I Screamed."Joe he made the move on me"Miley said as she broke down in tears."Miles I'm sorry and Nick get the hell out of here i deal with you later!"I said trying my best to comfort miley.

Later still joes P.O.V.

"What the hell Nick, you know that Miley and I are going out don't you know that!"I screamed."She'll go to Kevin for any thing!''Nick screamed."If she does she should be with kevin right now!"I said as I punched him in the eye and gave him a black eye. I started for my room and then I saw Miley with Kevin in his room she was crieing and explaining.I just went on And wrote a new song called Everytime(by simple plan)

_**"Everytime"**_

_**It was three AM when you woke me up**_

_**And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go**_

_**Just to get away**_

_**We talked about our lives**_

_**Until the sun came up**_

_**And now I'm thinking about**_

_**How I wish I could go back**_

_**Just for one more day**_

_**One more day with you**_

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**Everytime you look my way**_

_**It's like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right**_

_**Ever since you walked away**_

_**You left my life in disarray**_

_**All I want is one more day**_

_**It's all I need: one more day with you**_

_**When the car broke down**_

_**We just kept walkin along**_

_**Til we hit this town**_

_**There was nothing there at all**_

_**But that was all okay**_

_**We spent all our money on stupid things**_

_**But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away**_

_**Just for one more day**_

_**One more day with you**_

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**Everytime you look my way**_

_**It's like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right**_

_**But ever since you walked away**_

_**You left my life in disarray**_

_**All I want is one more day**_

_**It's all I need: one more day with you**_

_**Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do**_

_**I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do**_

_**Just for one more day**_

_**One more day with you**_

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**Everytime you look my way**_

_**It's like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right (Everything feels right)**_

_**Everytime I hear your name**_

_**Everytime I feel the same**_

_**It's like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right**_

_**You walked away**_

_**Just one more day**_

_**It's all I need, just one more day with you**_

then miley came in and said...

A/n at least 5,or 3 reviews and No flames!and REVIEW REVIEW press the little button please!


	6. Thanks Kevin

hey i'm glad that I'm getting so far in the story!

**disclamer:I Don't own any thing!**

_Flash back_

_then miley came in and said..._

_end flash back_

**Miley's P.O.V **

"Joe I've been just seeing nick for an hour he made the move and I need to tell you some thing"I said.

Just then Nick had to come in and spoil everything.

"Miles, can I talk to you"nick said."NO get out now!!"Joe and I both said.fine be that way Miss I'm perefect and I'm miss perfect's Boyfriend"He screamed a flung himself around.I swear he's so annoying, Now he thinks I'm going to feel bad but I'm not.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

''Now what were you going to say"I asked miley."I have a secert that only kevin and my family Knows."Miley said.I'm Hannah Montana. Did Miley Just say she's Hannah Montana.I thought."What?"I said."I'm Hannah Montana.Miley had to repeat.Miley leaned in to kiss me. "What the heck kevin get outa here!"I screamed as Kevin came in "Geez Don't be picky just take this."Kevin said as he handed me apie ce of paper with a cd In a pocket on the back. the note said.

_dear Miley and Joe,_

_Heres a two song for you to love birds!I take that miley told Joe about her Being HM!_

_Love,_

_kevin _

As I popped the CD in my Cd player I heard a single chuckle.Kevin.The two songs were by rooney and Rascall Flats

"Life Is A Highway"

Whooo umm yeah...

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

Chorus:

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Chorus

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Chorus

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Chorus: (x3)

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

then we listened to

"When Did Your Heart Go Missing?"

Love don't come so easily

This doesn't have to end in tragedy

I have you and you have me

We're one in a million

Why can't you see?

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing

You're leaving, leaving me hanging

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I treat you like a princess

But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing, yeah?

I meant every word I said

I never was lying when we talked in bed

I'm retracing every step in my head

What did I miss back then?

I was so, so misled

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing

You're leaving, leaving me hanging

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I treat you like a princess

But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I don't understand

How could you forget what we had,

It's so wrong

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing

You're leaving, leaving me hanging

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I treat you like a princess

But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

Yeah!

Things were so good

We had a little dream

A little dream together

Buy a house, settle down, do our thing

But you disappeared on me

And your heart, your heart went missin'

I don't know how to find it

I don't know where it is

I don't know where your heart went

It was here just the other day

Now it's gone

I'm gonna call the police

Call the investigator, the heart investigator

Thanks Kevin we both said!

A/N thanks to the three people who reviewed and two everyone who read my story! and if you have any Ideas for the storyor another story just review them to me or PM them to Me please and thank you!

REVIEW PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!


	7. Last chapter possibly

hey everyone I'm sad to say this is my last chapter of this story and for now

on I'm rosesbetweenthethorns sorry and the new story will be called Bleeding

love and thanks to all of the support from everyone

Katie/rosesbetweenthethorns


	8. summer Info

**HEY every one I've been Thinking that I might keep on going with this story but i'll have to see so check out my new story cause I have audiotions and this summer OhMyJonasTheyAreHot and I are going to make a new story so watch for that to thank you for all your support and Good bye for now:) **

**Katie**


	9. sequal

**hey everyone this summer I'm going to start a sequal and check out my other stories and sorry for the over lyrics in etch a sketch to people who read it but remeber I'm going to make a sequal to and less lyrics!**

**Katie**


	10. Update

Hey! Long time no talk huh? How's it been? So I have a question for you guys.

What do want to see happen in the sequel? And what do you want for a name? Go to my profile to vote for the name of the sequel to Untold Secrets!

Katie


End file.
